Third Wheel
by HabsGirl31
Summary: Akari recently moved to live with her father in Castanet. There she becomes best friends with two guys, Luke and Owen. As her friends find out what young love is, Akari starts to realize who she's loved all along.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!! This is probably extremely OOC sorry!**

**Summary: Akari recently movie to live with her father in Castanet. There she becomes best friends with two guys, Luke and Owen. As her friends find out what young love is, Akari cna't help but wonder if, all this time, it was one of her friends who she was inlove with.**

**Chapter 1**

It was now that I began to realize that everything my mother had every told me was a lie. It was then that I wondered if everything else she told me was a lie as well. This really had me thinking. All my life my mother had told me that my father was an unloving drunk who cared more about the bottle in his hand than his own family. Now I was finally starting to see the truth, though. It had been almost two seasons since I moved to the island of Castanet to live with my father. And now living with him, I found out the truth of why he left. _She _had told him to leave, to get the hell out and never come back. So much for 'he left on his own free will and never looked back.' When he'd first told me his side of the story - the truth - I'd been a bit skeptical. Then it ocurred to me, if my mother was the good one here, then why would she leave her only child to live with her father - a complete stranger - so she could go off and marry a model? Hypocrite.

Still, even knowing the truth about everything, I still hated it here. The people were nice; they loved my dad for some reason. I wasn't, however, close to any of the girls. Which really sucked. I was friends with a lot of people, though. Just not _best_ friends. Although, there were two people who I was kind of best friends with. Luke and Owen. The carpenter's son and the blacksmith's grandson. Okay so maybe I'm toning it down a bit - or a lot. The three of us were best friends. They told me all of their girl troubles and I gladly helped. Not that they'd ever really listen to what _I _had to say about _my _problems.

Not that that mattered. What was I supposed to expect? They were guys after all. Can't ya tell I was raised by a single mother?

"Akari!" I turned to see who had called my name. It was Gill, the mayor's son. One of the few people who could make me angry just at the thought of them. He was so stuck up! He thought he was all that.

"Yes?" I replied, flatly.

He rolled his eyes, I think it was a mutual hatred. "Do you know if your father paid that bill yet?" My father had bought a plot of crop land from Mayor Hamilton. Instead of paying in full my father had a seasonal payment schedule. After all, who could afford that plot of land all at once? It wasn't even that large and it was 150 000G! 150 000G! I mean, who can afford that? My dad's farm is going great - really great, actually - and even he can't. This Hamilton was such a fraud.

"Actually," I retorted coldly. "I'm on my way to pay it right now. _Some _people actually have responsibilities Gill and can't come pay a bill at the crack of dawn."

He scoffed. "Well, you better pay it soon, today's the due date." He walked off in the other direction all high and mighty. He thought he'd won that. Yeah right! He had issues. It was only 9:00 and he expected it to be paid? I did have other responsibilities - I did the chickens and the about half of the crops on the smaller part of land. My dad luckily didn't make me do too much. But anyway. I doubted he had that many responsibilities. And even if he did, he didn't have to act like a god. He wasn't the harvest Goddess. Although, he probably fit the gender.

I continued across the bridge to town hall. When I got their I paid Hamilton the money and left. i didn't like the mayor or his family. Namely son. And that was about all I had to do. Maybe I'd ask Owen if he wanted to go mining. Nothing wrong with having fun _and_ making money.

I got into the mine cart that Bo had fixed. Man, I hated these things. Luckily, once I got into Garmon District. Owen was right outside the blacksmiths. "Hey," I said, jogging over to him. "Whatcha doin'?"

He laughed at my bubbliness. "What do you want now?"

I smiled. He knew me too well. "Wanna go mining?"

He nodded, grinning. "Thought you'd never ask. Let's go."

We decided to go to the Upper Garmon Mine. I said I needed the exercise, going up the stairs. He snorted. I felt kind of awkward as I felt his stare appraise my body. I knew he was just doing that to prove my statement wrong but still. I guess it was a bad choice this morning to wear short shorts, a tight tank top and my running shoes. I glanced over, he was still looking at me. I knew I was lucky enough to have a good body. My figure was slender, toned and muscular. And although I was really skinny, my chest size was a pretty good size. I looked over at him, my chocolate eyes shining. Flipping my shoulder length brown hair over my shoulder, I giggled. "I would _really _appreciate it if you would stop checking me out."

He laughed it off but I could see his face starting to flush until it was almost the color of his hair. The rest of the day went by smoothly, though. We mined, I got a lot of ores. He got a lot more. Of course, his were better quality. But it was the fun that counted, right? Once we exited the mine, I placed all my ores in the shipment bin. I stared at Owen, jaw dropped, when he did the same.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

He laughed at my outburst then shrugged. "I don't need them and neither does Grandpa. Just think of it as a birthday gift."

I glared at him. "My birthday was two weeks ago and you got me a present then, too. Why don't you sell them? Make some money for yourself."

"I don't need it."

Our little dispute went on for a bit. Then, suddenly, Luke came bursting across the bridge that connected Garmon Mine District to my dad's farmland. He stopped abruptly infront of us; if he would have went any further he would have knocked me right down. But neither of us could be mad at him. He was grinning ear to ear. This wasn't unusual for Luke, but this grin seemed different.

"What's the idea?" I asked. "You do know if you kill us you have no friends."

"Maybe not." He smiled. I wasn't sure if he got the joke and just ignored it or if he just hadn't understood."But I would have a girlfriend!"

I gaped at him. I could feel my heart plummit into my stomach at his words. Why? I don't know, probably just the shock. I hope. After all it was shocking that Luke had a date. Sure he was handsome, had a good sense of humor and was a nice guy, but.... He was so dense. A girl would pretty much have to spell it out for him - using _small _words of course - so he would get it. And there was only one girl I knew who would do that.

"Who?" I heard Owen ask after giving Luke a high five. How was he so calm? Was I the only one worried?

"Selena," he told us proudly.

I tried not to scoff. How was that a good thing? "Nice one," Owen congratulated.

Apparently. Apparently I was the only one concerned.

"Gotta go guys. See ya later!" Luke rushed over to his house.

"Wow," Owen said, now more shocked and looking a little more like how I felt.

"Selena?" I blurted. "You've got to be kidding me!" Sure, she was hot, but far from a good person. "She's a total brat! She thinks she's so pretty and so talented and _so _special. That's just ridiculous."

"Someone's jealous," Owen teased.

I wanted to slap him in the face. okay, so I actaully did. Sue me!

"Gosh, Kar, I was kidding!"

"Well, stop. This is serious. Luke's way too nice for her. She's spoiled and mean and, and...."

"She'll probably seduce him into doing things Luke, of all people, shouldn't do?"

I nodded. "What was he thinking?"

"Well, he does like her. A lot."

"He does?" I blurted. Explains why he was so excited. "He never told me!"

"He told you his problem. He just didn't say her name. Probably 'cause you'd react like this."

"Oh," was all I said. I was really hurt. Luke had told Owen and not me! Sure, he and Owen had known each other longer, but still!

"And you are the one that said to say yes if she asked him."

" 'Cause he wanted to!" 

"Exactly." Owen smiled sympatheticly. "This is about him. Not you, not me. Him and Selena. If they like each other, we should be happy."

"I gave you that speech last month,"I said flatly.

"I know. Good time to use it, eh?"

I sighed. "Whatever."

**A/N: Sorry, that it kinda keep reading(When I update :P). Itll get better. R&R please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my 2 reviewers Cinnamoroll22 and Nobody and Everybody! I really appreciate it. Sorry for taking so long to update! I'll be surprised if you guys even remember it :P **

**Chapter 2**

I walked into the inn that night. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Selena dancing – if you could even call it that – right in front of Luke. She looked like more of a hooker to me! Next she'd probably be stripping off her clothes. Luke, however was enjoying himself. He looked far passed pleased. Owen was on the other side of the table flirting with Kathy while she passed him another drink. If it would've been Owen on a date with Kathy, I wouldn't be in such a bad mood. But it wasn't. See, Owen had a huge crush on Kathy, had for awhile. Kathy, thought he was cute and liked him back. I wasn't allowed to say anything on either side but I thought they'd make a good couple.

Luke and Selena on the other hand, well, I thought they could make number one on a magazine's "Top 50 Worst Couples List." Just saying. Luke was so naive and young. She would totally ruin him. I sighed, then sat on a bar stool. Chase came over. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," he grumbled.

"Teaching Maya how to cook again?" I asked knowing that that usually set him into a foul mood.

Surprisingly, he shook his head. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded. Why not?

"How do you know when you have feelings for someone?"

I blinked. "Chase?" I was so confused. Oh God, I prayed they weren't for me. "Who... do you have feelings for?"

He made a noise in disgust. "It's not you. And I didn't say that I had feelings I just said how do you know?"

I rolled my eyes. No one bought the crap he had just said anymore – well, except for Luke. "How would I know?"

He gave me one of his sarcastic looks that clearly read, "Don't pretend like you don't like him" but with Chase you could never be sure.

"Whatever."

"Sheesh, someone's in a bad mood!" he complained.

I rolled my eyes. "I have to go." I was almost to the door when I heard Luke say, "Hey! Akari! Where are ya going?"

Then Kathy and Owen saw me. "Hey. Come join us," Kathy told me smiling. Owen nodded.

I forced a smile back; wouldn't this be a fun.

"Hey guys. I can't stay long, my dad wants me up early tomorrow."

"Oh come on, Kar," Owen said, draping his arm around me. Yup, he'd had a little too much to drink. "You always get up early, relax. Hang with us."

I laughed. "No more drinks for him Kat."

"Oh I know. I think I let him over-do it tonight."

"You think?" I joked.

Luckily I'd shown up pretty late at the bar tonight so after twenty dreadful minutes around Selena and Luke, I had an excuse to go. "Well, I better go," I announced.

"Yeah, meeeee toooooo," Owen slurred his words. "Yoooooou ready Luke?"

"I think I'm going to stay a bit," he said after Selena batted her stupidly long eyelashes at him.

That got Kathy mad. "He can't go home like this! Not by himself. Luke you have to take him!"

Luke looked really sad and although I wanted him away from her, i wanted him to be happy so I said, "Don't worry Kat, I'll take him home."

Kathy smiled. "Thanks Akari." She sent a glare at Luke, waved goodbye to us then left for the kitchen.

Getting Owen to the mine cart, then into it – sadly – then to Garmon Mine, then out of it had been a real struggle. I walked him to his doorstep. "Goodnight Owen."

"Kar, wait."

"Yeah?" I said turning back around.

He took me by surprise and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. "I'm sorry about Luke and Selena. I know it bugs you."

He leaned into me, resting his forehead against mine. I knew what was coming and strangely, I didn't want to stop. He looked me straight in the eyes, leaning in slowly. And when his lips met mine, despite the strong taste of alcohol, it just felt right.

**Sorry, that its short and sucks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning, feeling slightly dazed. Memories of the night before flashed in my head. Then the last one came, the one of Owen's lips on mine, and I felt faint. I had to keep telling myself that it wasn't a big deal. After all, he was beyond drunk and probably didn't remember a thing.

_I'll just go ask him if he does. We can talk about it. It will be fine. _I kept telling myself that's all I have to do. Keeping the fact that things could get really awkward between my best friend and I out of my mind, I dragged myself off my bed. It was raining outside so I knew that all I had to do was feed the chickens and collect the eggs.

**Owen's POV**

I hated hangovers. My head hurt like hell and the last thing I remember was walking into the bar. I really hoped I didn't do anything stupid.

I got up and started lifting my weights. About five minutes later, Chloe bursted into my room and sat on my bed – or should I say jumped?

"_**So are you and Akari going out now?" She asked in a bubbly voice. **_

If I would have been drinking anything at the moment, I would have choked on it. "What?" I almost screamed. How could Chloe know about my crush on Owen. "Why would you think that?"

"_**Because you kissed her last night when she brought you home."**_

My mouth dropped. No. No. No. I couldn't have. No. This was horrible. What did she do? How did she react? Oh goddess, what if this ruined our whole friendship. "Get out."

"_**Owen?" Chloe looked upset. **_

"_**Get out!" I repeated.**_

She was biting her lip to stop herself from crying but she ran out. Instead of running after her, I face planted onto my bed. This could _not_ be happening.

**Akari's POV**

I took a deep breath and knocked on Owen's door. I had checked the mine, no Owen. He was outside the blacksmith's at his usual spot. Nor was he in the main room of the building. His Grampa told me he'd been in his room all morning. Which is what brought me to his door.

"Go away, Chloe!" his voice was muffled by a pillow.

I sighed. "It's not Chloe." I knew he knew it was me but I might as well put it out there. "It's me, Akari."

"Oh." He sighed and I could hear his bed squeak as he got up. The door opened "Hey, Kar," he said awkwardly.

I smiled awkwardly at him. "Can I come in?"

He nodded, clearing the way for me to walk by. I noticed how he stayed farther away from than usual.

"Look, about last night," we both burst out at the same time.

We both looked up at each other – well technically, he looked down at me – and then looked away as we made eye contact "Um, you can go first?" Owen, always the gentlemen.

"I, uh, don't know if you remember last night that well..." I faded out not sure how to continue. I inhaled deeply. "'Cause you were drunk and stuff. So, um. I know that you weren't really yourself. And um, I'm sorry that I let you kiss me I guess. 'Cause you obviously wouldn't want –"

"What makes you think that?" Owen asked hurriedly.

My head snapped up. "I don't know... I just, kinda figured, that you didn't think about me like that. Because I didn't. Well, I did, I just kinda pushed it away." I shut my mouth. Why the hell did I just tell him that? Yeah, it was the truth but still. I had just told him that I liked him.

"You... like me... like that?" he asked slowly.

"Do you like me like that?" I returned slowly.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um, yeah. I, uh, guess so. I mean, yes but if you... don't, can we just pretend this never happened?"

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to centre myself, I whispered, "What if I don't want to forget it?"

He smiled and the awkwardness on his face vanished. "Then we don't have to," he said huskily.

Feeling a sudden rush a courage, I brought my arms up around his neck and said, "Well, why don't we do it again then, considering you can't remember it."

He grinned and bent his head down, resting his forehead against mine. He met my eyes, then pressed his lips against mine. We deepened the kiss and stayed that way for a while until a sudden thought occurred to me.

I broke away from him. "You like Kathy," i whispered, the words hurting me.

He shook his head.

"You told me you did."

"Well, I couldn't tell you I liked you now could I?"

Taking his word, I smiled and pressed my lips against his one more time.

**THE END! **

**Lol, sorry for such a crappy story, i know its short but i honestly cant even remember what the plot I had planned for this. So, review :)**


End file.
